Ice KunoichiContinued
by neo91
Summary: Sakura leaves unexpectedly and when they find her she is changed. NejiSakura GaaraSakura Continuation from GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah's story! please R and R. Rating may change.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

A/N- Thanks to GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah I am able to continue this story. I'm totally stoked and hope I can write just as good as she did when she first started this. And just to let you know I do now have partial ownership to this story. (I can'at claim full ownership cause the first 3 chapters are written by the origanal owner)  
If you doubt me just message GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah. She will be more than happy to set you strait.

Dedication- I see this fit to dedicate it to GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah. Hazzah! Don't forget that the first three chapters are written by her!

Chapter 1:  
Sakura softly sighed. She was sitting with Temari on the beach. They had become very good friends after she had saved Kankurou and revived Gaara.  
"So, you goin' home soon?" questioned Temari. She had let her hair down, and it swung like strands of gold by her shoulders. Her green (A/N: r her eyes green) eyes were questioning. Sakura stared out at the water.  
"Yeah. Soon." Was her reply. Her mid-back length pink hair was over her right shoulder, and she wasn't wearing her hatai-ate right at the moment. Her once bright jade eyes were now sea green. She had come to realize a few things over time, you see, and was focused solely on protecting others now. Sasuke did not, and never would, love her, for one thing. He was engaged to Ino-pig. Shikamaru and Temari were an "item", as well as Naruto and Hinata. Aya and Kakashi were engaged, and so were Tsununde and Jirayia! The only single guys she knew were Kankurou, Gaara, and Neji. Lee was dating TenTen. So, let's look at this, hm?  
Kankurou was too old for her, and Gaara isn't what she would call a "people person", so that left…Neji.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Maybe she should just die alone as an old maid…  
Or, maybe, she could go home. Suddenly, they heard a call of,  
"TEMARI!" from down the beach. The blond glanced at her friend. Sakura waved her hand.  
"Go. You wouldn't want to keep 'Shika-kun' waiting." All the while, her eyes never left the water. Temari shot her a worried glance, nodded, and ran off.  
"Problems, kunoichi?" came a cold voice from behind.  
"Go away, Neji. I'm not in the mood to argue and/or spar with anyone right now." Sakura said, still staring at the water.  
Neji frowned. He had wanted to spar with her, but she usually took the bait. Nowadays, however, she was distant from everyone. Even him. And worst of all, it got to him. It upset him that her eyes didn't gleam like emeralds anymore, and that her rosy lips didn't part in laughter, and her once vibrant cotton-candy hair hung limp and pale, almost white. Damn her for making him feel this way!  
"Something's wrong in that head of yours, Haruno." he stated, sitting beside her. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them, resting her head atop her knees.  
"There's something wrong with everyone in the world, Hyuuga-san. You'll have to be a bit more specific, I'm afraid." She answered dully.  
"Sakura…" he growled. Her eyes lifted to look at him. He never used her name, unless he was angry or upset, usually with her. "You aren't yourself. You don't laugh anymore, and you rarely smile. Everyone is worried about you." A bitter smile crossed her face.  
"Worried? Ha. Don't make me laugh, Hyuuga-san. They are too mingled and caught up in their own affairs to be worried about me." She stood up, and walked towards the hotel.  
That night, she wouldn't come out of her room.  
The next morning, she was gone.

Chapter 2:  
Gaara was pissed. No, he was far beyond pissed. His sister wouldn't stop blubbering, His brother was angrily storming around, and to top it off, his friend had gone missing!  
Yes, he considered Haruno Sakura his "friend". She had held many conversations with himself and his two siblings after reviving him, and he had grown somewhat…attached to her.  
He had gone over it all, and something was missing. Her clothes had gone missing, showing that she left on her own, yet her hatai-ate was still in the hotel room, signaling kidnapping. UGH! TOO. MUCH. PAPERWORK! Eight weeks worth of it. Mission reports from search teams from Sunagakure, all saying the same thing. "Unfortunately, ultimately, we found no traces of the Konoha Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura"  
Two Months Later A mission to the Village hidden in Snow. Perfect. His mind was jumbled, and this was just the thing to stimulate it into some sort of order.  
For 4 ½ months, he had focused on nothing but finding Sakura. The team following him now consisted of anyone whom had been just as dedicated to finding her. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Aya, Kankurou, Gaara, and Jirayia followed behind. Tsununde would have come as well, but she had to stay in the village. Sakura's parents would have been there for sure, but they had been killed on a mission a few years ago.  
The team arrived in Snow, and the Icekage's tower was dead ahead. The ice floors were somewhat slippery, but not very, as they walked into the room. (A/N: I know that Ice-A-kage is a lame name, but I couldn't think of anything else. Unless one of u knows the Japanese translation for 'Ice' or 'Snow)  
"Icekage-sama. You requested assistance from Konohagakure's fifth honorable Hokage-sama, the great Tsununde-sama?" Neji asked.  
"Hai, I did. You will be helping one of my ANBU captains to bring back my best admiral, who was caught off guard on a normal patrol. She was taken by an ambush group of Cloud Ninja. So, without further adue…CAPTAIN!" the Icekage shouted. A kunoichi stepped into the room, her ANBU mask covering her features on her face. She wore a blue top, which consisted of a blue velvet tank top with blue fine-mesh sleeves. She wore black leather pants, and black skates. She had a katana strapped to her left hip, and her black kunai pouch was strapped to her right thigh. She had black hair that was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. The ANBU mask was white, and it had blue x's covering it, showing her place as an Ice ANBU captain. Neji's own mask was white with green swirls on the right side, showing his place as a Leaf ANBU admiral.  
"Hai, Icekage-sama?" She asked.  
"Find the camp, and take these ninja with you. Find her, and bring her home"  
"Hai, Icekage-sama." It was stated in an icy tone, and she motioned for the others to follow her, as she glided out of the room. (A/N: All the buildings, roads, and floors are made of ice)  
As they made their way to the edges of Ice Village, mumbling erupted behind her. The Captain sighed.  
"Hush. We are almost there." Her skates made no noise as she came to a halt behind a tree. She peeked around, and motioned for them to do so. What they saw…was not good. There were lots of guards around the perimeter, and probably no fighters inside. So, get rid of the guards, get rid of the problem. So, they split into groups, and knocked out the guards.  
As soon as they got in, they came face to face with the General of the ninja. He held a kunoichi dressed in a top like the Captain's, only in red, and a black figure skating skirt. (In other words, it's got short-shorts under it.) The skates were knee-high, and the top was trimmed with white fur, and they were white skates. The ANBU mask was still on, and it was white with a blue snowflake in the middle of the forehead, on the chin, and on both cheeks. The hair was pulled back, and she was staring them in the face.  
"Admiral…" The captain sounded relieved, and the man behind her bulled her head back even farther, and held a kunai to her throat.  
"Captain. I believe I am the one you should be speaking to." He said, brown eyes glinting.  
"General Kuson, I don't believe you and I have anything to talk about. Are you still trying to get back at her for not marrying you?" The Captain laughed outright. The admiral got a nick on the throat from Kuson.  
"She should have said yes. Maybe then, she wouldn't be in this mess. Isn't that right," two men standing beside him plucked the senbon out of her hair, and took off her mask. "…Sakura?" Kuson finished his sentence, smirking widely, the Konoha ninja stuck in shock, and Sakura looking down in shame. Her hair was cotton-candy colored again, and her eyes were emeralds too. But her voice was stern when she spoke.  
"I dated you for three days. And you proposed. You couldn't even remember my phone number, and you expected me to marry you? Ha! And, general, here's something you didn't know. I dated you, because I felt sorry for you. You aren't of ANBU status yet, buddy, so ya know what? I think you are about to learn a lesson… you don't mess with anyone who is your superior!" Sakura brought one leg up beside her, and, using the blade of her skate, sliced his throat. She quickly turned around, and broke the necks of the two who had helped unmask her. Putting her mask back on, she turned.  
"Captain?" She asked. Her underling looked at her. "How many of these guys do you think we should kill?" She questioned, and it sounded like she was smirking. The Captain shook her head.  
"I don't even think I need to answer that, Admiral Haruno. I don't think I do." Sakura turned as she skated off.  
"There's plenty of 'em guys. Help yourself."

Chapter 3:  
I glanced at her again. Was this really Sakura? Did she enjoy it here, away from her home village, this much? She was easily cutting through flesh with her skates, and left thin streaks of blood on the ice as she skated over it.  
"Always going for red, huh Admiral?" I heard the Captain call. Sakura merely laughed.  
"You know me all to well, Kisame. Too well indeed." Sakura replied. Hm, so Kisame was the Captain's name? Interesting… My sand made an instant shield around me as a rogue kunai flew my way. Sakura was…different, true. But she was still beautiful in her own…strange way. I killed one of the ninja in my way. The fight was on.  
End Gaara's POV

Sakura's POV What are they doing here? They weren't supposed to come after me.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me

I was supposed to come home on my own. Away from them, and coming home to open arms from the people of my village for still being alive after all this time.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again

I wasn't supposed to get attached. I was supposed to be distant, focused on nothing but my mission. I lived with my aunt and uncle for 13 years, for God's sake! I wanted to come home to a good meal, and to catch up with my family and friends.

I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under

I was supposed to be normal. I wasn't supposed to become a Genin at age 4, a Chuunin at 5, and a Jounin at 6, and then immediately sent on an undercover mission. It wasn't supposed to happen! Stupid bloodline limit… If I didn't have that, this wouldn't have happened.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again

I'm different. I'm eighteen, and the best ANBU admiral that the Village Hidden in Snow has. I'm different. I can't figure out what I want, and I want to. I have suitors from all over, and I refuse them all. I'm weird.

I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through

I've begun realizing how much like Gaara I am. I love to kill. I take pleasure in it. The snowflake tattoo on my right shoulder tingles at the thought. I love the feel of blood running through my hands with my snow. I, like Gaara, am protected on instinct by my native element. I don't have "friends" and no one worries about me. Just like Gaara.

So go on and scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

And now, I realize it.  
I don't want to.  
I shouldn't.  
But I do.  
I love him.

Chapter 4:  
Neji watched as Sakura led them from the battle scene. 'How did she change so much in so little time?' he thought.  
Hinata leaned over to him. "Um...Neji-san? Do you know what's wrong with Sakura"  
He shook his head but stayed silent in his own thoughts.  
They all followed her back to the icekage's place in silence. When they finally reached the place Sakura turned around on her skates and tooka breath to say something. Unfourtunatly for her it was knocked out of her as Naruto came plowing into her in a fierce hug.  
"I missed you so much. Why did you leave?" he mumbled inot her hair.  
Shock was all over Sakura's face as the blond let her go.  
"I...," words seemed to escape her. Suddenly the icy facade came back. "I left for my own reasons"  
Naruto backed away from her with a disbelieving look on his face and sadness in his eyes.  
Sakura turned to Kisame. "Take these people to some guest rooms fit for them. Make sure to give them the one's with heaters, they aren't used to the cold nights of Hide-In-Ice"  
Kisame nodded and started to skate off. All grudgingly followed axcept for 2. Neji and Gaara stood looking at the pink haired kunoichi. The color seemed to be back in her hair but her eyes still seemed duller then they used to be. "Do you two need further assistance?" she asked dryly.  
Neji was sure they were thinking the same thing but he didn't really want to break the ice, so to say.  
"Why are you here?" Gaara said, voicing both of their thoughts.  
She raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like? I'm talking to you"  
"That's not what he ment and you know it Haruno," Neji growled.  
She glared at him. "Watch it Hyuuga. I might accept that spar next time"  
He was slightly shocked that she remembered his old ways in getting her to spar but didn't show it.  
Gaara just glared at her.  
looking at both of them she sighed. "Great. Now I'll have to show you to your rooms since you missed your guide the first time"  
She glanced down at their feet and saw that they didn't have skates on. "Who the hell brought you guys here," she growled.  
"Some guy with orange hair and red eyes," Neji answered.  
"Kyo," she mumbled to herself. She looked up at them. "So no one gave you skates for while you're here"  
"No." Gaara answered this time. A low moan was heard in her throat.  
"Dammit. Follow me." And then she took off.  
The had to run after her, with the occational slip on the ice, in order to keep up. When they reached a small wood house Sakura stopped. Slipping off her skates she walked into the house barefoot. Neji and Gaara glanced at each other before following her inside.  
When they found her inside she was slightly tipped over into a large wood box. The only thing visible of her was her exposed lower back, her butt, which had it not been for the shorts under the skirt would hav ebeen showing, and her bare legs.  
When she came back up she had two pairs of skates in her hands. "I hope your guys' feet haven't grown since I last saw you," she said pushing pink locks out of her face.  
She handed Neji a pair of black shin high skates and Gaara the same pair except red.  
"Take off you shoes and put these on," she said, walking out of the room. As quick as they could, considering they wern't that fast at lacing ice skates, they complied with her order.  
Once they were done they had to use every skill of balance to stay up while on the cement.  
They saw the humor light Sakura's eyes when she saw thier wobbly state.  
When they finally got back outside, they boys now carrying their shoes and Sakura's skates back on, they were on thier way to some large buildings.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

'What the hell are they doing here?' she thought, 'They weren't supposed to ever find me'  
BOOM!  
Sakura looked behind her. Neji lay on the ground and Gaara was holding out a hand to help him up. Unfourtunatly for Gaara though he still wasn't used to his skates and the moment Neji tried pulling himself up they both toppled to the ground.  
Sakura actually laughed. The two boys looking at her form the ground glared but when they noticed her mirth they smiled too. (well as close to smiling that those two can get)  
"That's something I've missed; your laughter,"Gaara said suddenly.  
Sakura stopped laughing abruptly. "Let's go," she growled, loosing all of the happiness she had shown before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It didn't take them much longer to get to the rooms beause after that whole incident Sakur ahad raced across the ice.  
Now she was sitting on her bed in her own house, staring at the floor.  
"I'm happy to see them but what do I do?" she asked herself.  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
By the loudness and the type of sound it made she immediatly knew that it was the Icekage.  
"Come on in! It's unlocked sir!" she called. She sttod up and started walking out to meet him.  
She was now in a pair of black sweatpants that flaired out at the bottom and a tight red t-shirt.  
"Hello, Admiral," he said, being as formal as ever, "It's good to have you back"  
She nodded. "Glad to be back. Is there any other reason for this unusual visit?" she asked, getting strait to the point.  
He smirked. "Too smart for your own good. I want you to do a backround check on these people that came to help find you. They give me an uneasy feeling"  
She gave him an odd look. "There's no need for that," she said.  
He scowled. "And why not"  
She ignored the question momentarily and walked into her kitchen. In the proccess grabbed a picture off a small table that was sittin gin her hall. She tossed it to him as she opened the fridge door.  
"They are friends of mine. Well they used to be at least. I ran away when I came here and I'm pretty sure they've been looking for me for the whole time"  
She was now pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
"Well at least I know why I felt uneasy around them. They seemed restless." she smiled sadly at him. "They probably are. Two of the boys in particular"  
He nodded. "The red-head with black circles around his eyes and the Brunette with white eyes." It wasn't a question.  
She looked up at him. "Gaara No-Suna and Neji Hyuuga. How'd you know"  
He gave her a knowing look and walked over to lean against her counter. "They looked as if they had lost something precious to them. In a way they looked like a liitle boy who's dog just got ran over"  
Sakura laughed at the thought of Gaara and Neji as little boys crying over a dead dog. "I doubt that those two have anything in their lives to be too worried over. Neji just like to spar with me and Gaara was a friend... some-what... "  
"Yes but you've had or have feeling for both." Sakura was shocked. "Where is your basis for this"  
The Ice Kage mushroom sighed. "Do I look stupid"  
"Am I allowed to say yes without getting in trouble? I know there are like 15 ANBU surrounding my house ready for any kind of attack so I don't know why you try to hide it from me.  
I did train all them at one point"  
The Icekage laughed. "True but they won't let me go anywhere without protection after that assasination attemt"  
"Just carry around a condom, then they can't complain," she grumbled.  
They stayed silent for a while.  
"Don't dismiss those two so easily. Even if you tried they won't let you"  
Then he left. Leaving her to think about all they had just talked about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N-Sorry about the crappy ending. I had to finish it up or my family would kill me. I've been on the computer like constantly. Hope I'm doing good so far. Let me know. (Oh and sorry if the writing seems different. I tried to not do that but I can't write like GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah.)

Neo91 


	2. Chapter 5

Neo- I know my only two reviewers.../glares at all who read but didn't review/ wanted longer chapters but I'm having MAJOR writers block again so this chapter is prolly gunna be short...but for you Gaara lovers it's mainly about Gaara this time...lol. But I will try to update again soon...

Gaara- suuuure you will.

Shukaku- the only thing you're worried about is those damn cookies...

Neo- /gets evil glint in eye/ did you just insult my cookies?

Gaara- read, hurry. she might stop writing...

Disclaimer-I"m loosing creative ways to make up disclaimers so... nope, not mine.

Ice Kunoichi 5-

Gaara glared out the window in his room. It had gotten dark real quick after he reached his room. All the others were fast asleep but not him. Even if he could sleep he wouldn't have been able to. The newly found Sakura was on his mind.

'Why'd she leave?' was one of the main things running through his mind but there were others like, 'Did she miss us, me?' and 'How can I get her to come back with us?'

He looked up at the full moon. His sand was slowly shifting about him; evidence of his annoyance.

Now one would think, "He just found Sakura, Why would he be mad?" Of course, since I'm too lazy to write it into the story, it was because he was unsure of something. Gaara isn't supposed to care about people, so why did he care that she had left? Why does he care that she isn't the happy person she had been? Why was he asking himself all these questions?

He scowled, turning back to the huge room Sakura had led him to. It had a king sized bed, a huge dresser, a walk in closet, and a bathroom that you could probably fit Neo91's house in.

Flashback (What? You all knew it was coming...)

Aparently Sakura was skating as fast as she could. She was leaving him and the Hyuuga far behind. At one point she had taken a turn and compleatly lost them.

"Sakura!" the Hyuuga yelled, angry that she had left them behind.

A kunai flew from the side of the building she had turned around. Gaara's sands caught it for Neji had been awfully close to him. They both looked up to see her glaring at Neji.

"I told you to not try that with me, that I might accept the challenge," he glare became more heated, "Don't try me. I'm a lot stronger then I used to be."

Neji glared right back at her, all the while Gaara simply smirked.

"Wait for us," Gaara said, only loud enough for her to hear, "We're still not used to so much ice."

The glare slipped from her face. Gaara could have sworn he caught a small smile on her face before she spun on her skates snapping, "Fine."

She dropped Neji off first, to his dissapointment. It was a wood cabin with like 5 or 6 others just like it around them.

"Here you go Neji. It's not much but it's all for you. No sharing."

Neji nodded his head, mumbling his thanks, before skating in, untieing his skates the moment he got in.

Once the door was closed, Sakura turned to Gaara. "You're Kazekage now arn't you?" she mumbled, not really talking to him. She bagan skating off, thinking of a place fit for the Kazekage.

"Sakura," Gaara said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" was all he got despite having her full attention.

"Why _did _you leave?"

She stopped. He could feel all the snow and ice trembling around them. "Gaara," there was something in her voice, "Don't ever bring that up again. I don't want to have to hurt you."

She took a deep breath and began skating again, everything back to the way it had been before.

Gaara looked down at a crack in the ice that ran from where Sakura had been standing to out in the dark, yards behind him.

'**_She has a bloodline limit, like you except with ice.' _**Shukaku said.

'Go away. I don't wanna hear your fucked up voice you damn raccoon...'

_**'Boy, i'm about to give you the worlds worst headache.'**_

'Try it please.'

"Here we are!" Sakura said, some of her old cheerfulness back in her voice.

'**_She must be tired.'_**

'What she can't be herself without being tired anymore?'

Sakura brought out a key from some pocket under the skirt.

"I don't see a house Haruno," Gaara said, looking around the empty road they were on. A huge wall of ice towered above them.

"Well I guess that's a good thing if ya think about it," she said, bringing a gloved finger to her bottom lip.

Pushing aside a bump of ice, she revealed a keyhole. "It'll take you a while to remeber which bump is the keyhole but it's a nice place. It's the Icekage's extra room, two were built in a competition. If he comes to be surprised that you are here just tell him it was my idea. Oh and the door will open on it's own so don't even worry about having to find the door too!"

She then left him, sticking the hey in his hand as she left.

'**_Well you let her slip through your fingers...again!'_**

'Shut the fuck up you old raccoon.'

Gaara half slammed the key into the hole, turning it to get in. There was a slight hissing noise to his left as a block of the 'ice' slide away.

End Flashback (arn't you all happy, no more flashbacks... for this chapter at least.)

Gaara rubbed his eyes; a feeble attemt to ease the pain of his headache.

_**'I told you i was gunna give you a headache. Since at the time you had listened to me I just didn't give you o terrible one...'**_

'Fine, whatever. I will just ignore you.'

End

Neo- hehhehhehheh. i really don't know what the point of this chapter was but I'll prolly do another one for Neji... I'm kinda in a writers block for this story so if it seems like what i'm writing either doesn't make sence or just seems like i'm stalling... I am... lol.

Gaara- your stupid...

Neo- /get's puppy dog eyes/ I can't believe you would say that to me...

Shukaku- Believe it stupid.

Neo- /throws random object at Shukaku without taking eyes off of Gaara/

Shukaku- Damn wench and her effing cookies...

Neo- QUIT INSULTING MY COOKIES YOU ASS!

Gaara- /sweatdrops/

Neo- /Happily munching on cookie/

Gaara- Where'd you get that cookie?

Neo- /Looks at hands where cookie had been/ what cookie? NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 6

A/N: So here I am again! Hope my readers haven't lost faith in me. I'm trying to get at least one chapter up for each story before the 7th or everything will have to wait till after basic training to end for any sort of update. (yes I am joining the military) Well R&R!!! O! and I found the name for snow so the land is now sunogakure and the leader is sunokage.

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

Ice Kunoichi Continued- Chapter 5:

The day after their arrival at sunogakure they were yet again standing in front of the sunokage. The large group was all piled into his small office. He stared at them all trying to make sense of what they were asking, his grey eyes reflecting his confusion.

"So you're telling me that you all want to stay in sunogakure? On what basis?"

The one who had earlier introduced himself as Shikamaru stepped forward. "You have in your midst a woman that was a part of Konohagakure. She disappeared four and a half months ago and foul play had been suspected. We now see that she had not been forced to do anything but we wish to try to convince her to come home." There was a mumble of assent between the other 12 people.

This many people were trying to stay. This many people trying to convince her to come back. He steepled his fingers as he thought about what their reaction would be when they learned she more than likely would not be _able to go back. _

"_I will need to clear it with the Kazekage and Hokage and not all will be allowed to stay. A top of 3 each from each country. That is all I will permit. Since the Kazekage is here himself I will allow him and 3 others to stay." He turned to Gaara, the one with the black circles around his eyes. "Do you find this satisfactory?"_

_Gaara turned his creepily empty eyes to him. "I only have 2 people from my country here that care enough about this matter. If it is ok with you , I would like to keep on one of the Hokage's people on as a body guard." There was no question to his voice; he knew who he wanted to stay. _

_The sunokage nodded his head, fingers still steepled. "I will think about it. Until I have the final decision you may all stay here. I hope the rooms provided for you last night were suitable?" Everyone nodded or said 'Yes, sir.' _

"_Good. Well, I will send a messenger to the Hokage. Once I receive the reply I will bring you all in again. Until then, please, enjoy yourselves at Sunogakure!" He then waved them off with a smile. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Sakura sat with her legs crossed in an empty field of ice. Her red top had white trim on it and left her shoulders clear, leaving the snowflake tattoo in sight. The black skirt the night before was exchanged for a white one, leaving the black shorts showing only at the bottom. Her thigh high white skates were trimmed with a red brown fir. She was sitting carefully so she wouldn't cut her legs on the sharpened skate edges. Her breathing was even as she concentrated. The exercises she had been taught over the last 4 months had finally taught her the concentration she needed. Although her eyes were closed she could see the glow of every single snowflake, each of them individual glows, despite the clumping together. She concentrated harder on the glows, forming in her mind what she wanted them to do. She was working on concentrating on the image of a swan ice figure but the faces of her friends kept flashing through her mind. When she opened her eyes, hoping to see the solid swan, she was greeted with the macabre mixture of all of their faces. The shape of Kakashi's nose with Tenten's eye, surrounded by Gaara's black rims. Neji's eye showed the harshness that Hinata's pouty lower lip softened. Everyone else's face showed though in some smaller way. _

_Suddenly the anger built in her so fast that she felt the snowflake on her shoulder burn. Standing up, she used the anger and lashed out at the ice sculpture. It shattered into a million pieces that slashed through the air. One of the larger pieces slammed into her thigh, the one unexposed part. She could feel the blood start to trickle down into her skate. She looked down and saw the 6 inch fragment stuck 3 inches into her leg. The fact that she couldn't feel the pain showed that she was hurt bad. All of the smaller cuts on her arms and face stung but were easily ignored. The thick ice shard in her leg would have to be treated immediately. She sat back down, careful not to jar her leg. Once settled comfortably she placed both hands on the shard. About to rip it out, she realized someone was standing on the edge of the field, watching her. "You might as well come over and talk to me, Sasuke." With that she tore the ice from her flesh. The scalding hot blood automatically poured over her leg, onto the ice below. Almost instantly her hands turned the glowing blue green she had come to know as a healing power. She watched as the muscles and skin reknit before her very eyes. By the time it was done Sasuke was standing next to her; the dark of his hair and clothes was such a contrast to the white and ice blue of his background that it almost hurt her eyes. _

_There was disbelief in his eyes. "You have a bloodline limit… with ice. It's not that you don't want to go home- you can't." _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_A/N: so it's up. Short but up. Don't forget to review. Thank you all for bearing with me!_


End file.
